


Needs

by darkforetold



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Eddie is exhausted, and Venom comforts him the only way he knows how.Another inky touch against his skin, a ribbon of asking brushing his cheek.Let me take care of you, Eddie.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Loose continuation of [No Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319846) and [Are You Jealous?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379009), but can definitely be read as a standalone.
> 
> Also, this is much softer than the two previous fics, which are downright filthy. Hope you like!

  


A restless, fitful night’s sleep had Eddie face-first against the cool shower tiles the next morning. Just standing there, breathing. In and out, easy and deliberate. Exhaustion ate at his nerves, gnawed at bone and muscle. He wanted sleep, desperate for it, but what he needed more was to take a shower and wash the week’s filth from his soul.

He pawed at the water knobs, turned one, and gasped when cold water sliced into his skin. It must’ve been enough of a shock to kick Venom’s defense mechanisms in. Wispy black tendrils shot out of his body and attached to the knobs, turning them until lukewarm, then hot water sprayed over his body. He whispered his thanks into tile, and Venom brushed a dark thread against his skin in adoration.

He didn’t know how long he’d stood there, letting the water rush over him. Too long, probably, because Venom stirred restlessly between his bones, like a butterfly caught in a jar. He should wash himself, his hair, everywhere he could manage, then get on with his day. Or better yet, go back to bed. But finding the energy to do _any_ of that… 

Another inky touch against his skin, a ribbon of asking brushing his cheek. 

**Let me take care of you, Eddie.**

He let out a grunt, a nod, and his back burst open with a mass of formless extensions, swarming to touch his body, grab soap, shampoo—Eddie turned his eyes down and away from his reflection in the silver of the showerhead. The water drained down, down, down, and a part of him—the _human_ part of him—wanted to go with it.

The way Venom touched him kept him _here_.

They were gentle touches, reverent in a way he didn’t deserve. Soft down the swell of his bicep, then exploratory up to his wrist, wrapping around every finger. Searching, maybe, for a leftover scrape, a bruise, that would then be soothed and healed away. Dozens of those same touches all over his body. Wrong because it wasn’t normal, but so right because it was Venom, and Venom made him feel good.

Eddie went with the flow when Venom moved him, stood there with his arms and legs spread like he was being frisked, his palms flat on the shower tile. The spray of water hit the knob of his spine, slid down the bow of his back. He wouldn’t need to keep clearing his eyes like this, and he stared blankly at that drain to keep himself from paying attention to _everything else_. The dark wormy extensions all over his body, soaping and cleaning him up. The— _thing_ attaching to his half-hard cock and sucking like its life depended on it. He didn’t need… _this_. Something that felt and acted like a mouth but wasn’t. Touches that should’ve belonged to a human being but didn’t. 

_This_ wasn’t what he needed right now.

What he needed was…

“V,” Eddie swallowed hard, “I need _you_ …”

The response was immediate. A dozen pinpoints of touch disappeared, and a solid form tucked in behind him, thick and safe and—everything he needed. Eddie melted into him and let out a weary sigh, and Venom smoothed the flat of a palm over Eddie’s chest, down to his stomach, then up again. They were both hard over the proximity of each other, heated bodies intimate and close under the spray of water. Eddie wanted Venom to take him, fuck him hard against the tile, but Venom touched him in every way he didn’t want. Soft fingers up and down his arms, over his shoulder, grazing his side and all the way down, down to squeeze his thigh. Exploring every inch of him.

But not fucking him.

Eddie grunted out his displeasure, but Venom ignored him. Those devilish fingers abandoned their worship and convened at his head, massaging shampoo into his scalp, down his neck—the kind of massage rich folks got at those fancy salons, the kind that put the whole body at ease. Eddie leaned forward and let Venom have all of him, let Venom knead all the stress, the confusion, the— _weirdness_ of the last few weeks away. Thumbs tracked down his spine, pushing and prodding at sore muscles, at tender skin. Then his shoulders got all of Venom’s attention, strong hands squeezing and massaging like this was the only thing Venom would ever want to do.

“Feels good,” Eddie choked out. 

Venom didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. The warm, hot flush of pure emotion told Eddie everything he needed to know. How much Venom adored him, how thankful he was for everything. Venom didn’t need to say he cared for Eddie, or had developed feelings for him, because Eddie could _feel_ them.

Eddie touched back because he felt for Venom too.

He grabbed the underside of Venom’s thigh, squeezing it before softening his fingers and running them down everywhere he could reach, which wasn’t much. Up then, over Venom’s ass, while Venom tipped his head back into the spray and rinsed the soap away. Then those fingers, finally, finally, touched him.

Eddie let out a soft noise, pushing his hips into Venom’s palm to seek out that friction. Venom cupped him gently, nosing his chin, while Eddie rocked into his hand, just rubbing for the sake of getting off. With every thrust back, Eddie pressed hard into Venom’s stiff length, enough that maybe Venom would take the bait and fuck him senseless, enough to wake him up or destroy him completely. But Venom didn’t. 

“Come on. You know what I want,” Eddie groused.

**What you want isn’t always what you need, Eddie.**

“You my shrink now?” 

Irritated, Eddie sent a sharp elbow into Venom’s ribs, and the monster in him reacted. Venom snatched him by the throat, squeezing just a little, and pressed hundreds of sharp teeth against his ear.

**Enough.**

Eddie was so fucking turned on he couldn’t stand it. He rubbed his ass against Venom’s hard dick, desperate to be hurt, speared through, _broken_. But Venom still didn’t fuck him. Just kept Eddie close to him, one hand on his throat, and the other— a tight ring of slicked fingers teased at the head of him, and Eddie gasped. He fucked slow into that hand, once, twice, then in short little bursts. Driving himself crazy. Those sharp teeth grazed his neck, pinched at the skin, and Eddie’s brain went into overdrive. He fucked into Venom’s hand over and over again, nearly lost it when Venom pressed a thumb into the slit. He was almost _there_ when—

Eddie was shoved up face-first against the tile, his ass slicked and spread with strong, greedy fingers. One finger inside him, then two, stretching just enough to make entry hurt a little bit—and it was everything Eddie wanted.

The breach had him gasping. So full suddenly that it almost hurt to breathe. That tight ring of fingers found his cock again, and Eddie fucked into it, thrusting back, fucking himself on Venom’s dick, fucking himself in Venom’s hand. He didn’t know which way he wanted it more, so he took both: jerking back hard so Venom’s cock could take all of him, then thrusting forward into the blazing tight heat of his fist. Again and again, over and over. 

His mind went crazy with it, fighting over which he wanted more, chasing every bit of fullness of Venom’s cock inside him, the fist around his dick. Every so often, Venom reared back then slammed forward so hard, so deep, Eddie cried out. The hand around his throat, Venom kissing his neck—

He wanted _that_ , the tenderness—the connection…

Eddie twisted his head. Venom must’ve known because his mouth didn’t have sharp teeth for tearing or eating anymore. Just a normal mouth for— Eddie kissed him hard, a desperate thing he gave his whole body to, his soul, every want, need, every hope and wish went into that kiss. His feelings, his _love_ , promises, his _everything_.

Kissing him, so close and safe against him, Eddie came and all of his energy went with it. His legs failed him, but Venom was there to keep him upright. How they got back into bed, dry and warm, he didn’t know. Venom was the big spoon to his little, arm around his stomach, tucking him in close. And when Eddie fell back asleep, in his arms, he dreamt of Venom. Of them. Together, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
